Torn
by Pennatus
Summary: Set in an AU sort of. Cloud is dealing with the pain of losing his parents seven years later. He happens upon a devil named Vincent who needs human contact daily as well as the person who may finally make him open up, Leon.
1. Chapter 1

Wow...my first story. But not actually. Weird...yeah, well, this story is actually by Anna, the most awesomest story writer in the world (and yes, awesomest is a word. Don't try to deny it.) Eventually - hopefully soon - I will have a fanfic of my own up, but no guarantees. And yes, there may be more stories by Anna, but I'll tell you if they are. By her, I mean. Maybe. I'm just gonna stop and let you read...cheers...

Disclaimer: I do not own Cloud, as much as I wish I did. Or Vincent. Please excuse me while I go cry...

3939393939393939393939393939393939393939393939393939393939393939393939393939

Cloud was an artist. He supposed maybe it was that his interest that made him meet Leon. He was sitting on the cliff that overlooked the abandoned church and the desolated town that he and his family had once lived in. But a while ago, some disease had spread through it and everyone had died except for him.

The disease though, was never identified. Cloud had been quarantined for a full year after he was dragged away from the dying bodies of his parents. That was when he was ten years old. Now, seven years later, he was living in the orphanage of the newly built town, right above the chasm that his old town laid in.

"Um…I was told no one was supposed to come here…so what are you doing?" questioned a voice.

Cloud turned, the wind blowing blond hair into cobalt eyes. There in front of him, stood a teenager. He had chocolate brown hair and sun kissed skin. He wore tight leather pants with various belts scattered around his hips and a white t-shirt clung to his chest. A single scar crossed the bridge of his nose but it was the only mar Cloud could find.

"It is off limits," Cloud replied softly, turning back to stare down at the town.

His hand moved in smooth firm strokes as he drew, his pencil shading in the shadows the church cast on the rest of the town.

"Then why are you here?" the teen asked.

"Is it really any of your business?" Cloud replied, not looking at him.

"It's just…never mind. But…no one did tell me why it's off limits. I'm new here and…"

"It's off limits because the entire town was wiped out by a disease. Even after seven years, people are still afraid that the disease is still there," Cloud answered. "But I don't have to worry about catching the disease. I'm prone to it, it seems."

"What do you mean?" the teen wondered.

Cloud stood up and once again, did not look at him. "I ask again, is it your business?"

With that, he strode past the teen, folding his sketch pad as he did so.

"My name is Leon," the teen called after him. "Yours?"

"Cloud," Cloud replied before stalking away towards the city.

XXX

"Cloud! You're home!" shouted a voice as Cloud opened the rusty door into the orphanage.

He was instantly tackled by a little girl who clung to his waist tightly. She was dressed in a small pink dress and a small ribbon was tied in her hair to match.

"Hey Marlene. Where is everyone else?" he asked, staring around in surprise at the empty orphanage.

"Remember? There's the festival today. Aerith had me stay me stay behind and remind you because you always forget," Marlene told him grinning.

Cloud let a small smile reach his lips as Marlene grabbed his hand.

"Let's go!"

Cloud nodded. "Alright."

XXX

"Hey Cloud!" called Aerith as she weaved through the crowds.

The festival was celebrating the day the city was first opened and for everyone else it was a happy day. For Cloud, it wasn't. For Cloud, this day was like the day his new life began and he cast his past aside.

"Hi Aerith," he greeted as he walked over to her.

"So, where were you?" she asked as she smoothed out her pink dress.

"I was drawing," he replied, shuffling his feet and looking down. "At the canyon again."

Aerith's expression dropped. "Cloud, you know you can't be by there."

"Aerith…I'm prone to that disease and there's no way it is still existing there anyways and besides, it's a mile drop down to the canyon. I…" Cloud looked away. "I wanted to be there today."

Aerith sighed and nodded. Then she looked at him with her soft, emerald, understanding eyes. "It's okay. I understand. Have you met Leon yet?" she wondered.

Cloud glanced up. "Yeah. He saw me drawing. Why?"

Aerith took a deep breath. "He's going to be staying at the orphanage from now on. His parents died in a car accident in a town near here and they have no place for him to stay so they sent him here."  
Cloud nodded. "Right. But um…Aerith. I think I'm going to head back. I just…want to be alone."

Aerith nodded again. "I understand. Go ahead. I'll be back when the kids are done, alright Cloud?"

"Yeah. I'll be up."

With that, he shoved his hands in his pockets and head away from the crowd and towards the orphanage on the other side of town. In the deserted desert that they lived in, there were only three main roads and everyone knew everyone else. He arrived at the orphanage in less than five minutes.

Upon reaching the door he gazed out at the desert, towards the canyon, his home. He wanted badly to run to the cliff side and scale down its rough walls and into the town below. He missed it so much. He stared at where his hand rested on the door knob and then suddenly took off, sprinting for the canyon.

He ran, fast and hard, bare feet skimming over the desert ground as the stars above him lit his way. Upon reaching the edge of the canyon he slid to a halt, a few stray pebbles skittering down the edge. He stared down into the moonlit chasm before falling to his knees.

"I miss you so much Mom…Dad," he whispered quietly. "In seven years, the ache hasn't lessened."

Behind him, the first round of fireworks exploded, startling him so that he whirled around. This off balanced him and he fell back, barely managing to grab the edge of the canyon wall before he fell. He sucked in a deep breath and quickly swung his other arm up to grasp at the edge before hauling himself up.

"That was a close one there, huh?" wondered a voice.

Panting, Cloud glanced up into the brown eyes of Leon. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Aerith told me that you had gone home. She said she didn't believe you and gave me permission to come check here," Leon answered before extending a hand down to help him up.

Cloud stared at the hand for several long seconds before grabbing it. Leon helped him up and Cloud glanced away.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Is it any of your business?" Cloud shot back.

"Is that all you know how to say?" Leon retorted.

Cloud sighed and looked up at him. "Look Leon. I don't like you and I don't want to talk to you. I hate it when people ask questions about me because it annoys me. I recommend you don't get on my bad side."

Leon stared at him. "Or what?"

Cloud sighed again. "When I was little, my parents drilled me hard in hand to hand combat. I will hurt you if you get on my nerves too much. Even ask Aerith. To be completely honest, I actually crippled one of the kids in the orphanage. On accident. I didn't mean for the hit to be that hard. But when I'm mad, I snap. It's something I don't control. So just keep your distance."

Leon didn't reply at first. Then, "I'm not afraid of you Cloud. You should learn to open up more."

"So many people have told me that and I don't listen at all. Who says I'm gonna listen now," Cloud told him.

"Maybe I can do something to change your mind," Leon mused.

Cloud snorted. "Whatever. I'm out of here."

With that Cloud stalked away from him.

"Where are you going?" Leon asked.

"None of your business," Cloud called over his shoulder. "Just tell Aerith I'm at the church."

"But the church is that way," Leon protested.

"Not that church," Cloud said.

Leon ran after him and grabbed his shoulder. "You're going down there?"

Cloud turned to look at him. "Yeah why?"

"I thought you said there was a disease down there," Leon said.

"I also said I'm prone to it so let go and I'll be on my way," Cloud muttered.

"Take me with you," Leon suddenly said.

"Why?" Cloud demanded.

"I want to see what's down there."

"I ask again, why?"

"Well it's obvious that whatever is down there is somehow connected to your past and I want to know what it is," Leon replied.

"Go back to Aerith and tell her where I've gone. Otherwise she'll worry," Cloud ordered sternly.

Leon stared at him for a long moment before releasing him and walking away. Cloud sighed and then waited until he was out of sight before swinging over the edge of the canyon and quickly finding foot holds for his bare feet. He knew it was dangerous to attempt this barefoot seeing as how scorpions roamed around at night but at the moment he didn't really care.

So he continued down, one careful foot at a time and each hand grasping the rock tightly. Above him, colorful fireworks burst into the sky but not once did he look at their color or their beauty as he was too intent on what he was doing. Upon reaching the bottom he took a deep breath and stared at then entrance of his old home.

Then, he took his first step in. If he had expected some sort of change it didn't come but he didn't really care, he hadn't been expecting one at all. The town was eerily quiet but he had expected that. He headed straight for the church, not even stopping to look at his own house. When he had been little, he had often gone to the church to clear his head, especially when everyone started getting sick.

Now, he knew that all of the confusion that still seemed to swamp his mind, would be cleared when he reached the church. He didn't know why he was confused but lately, everything seemed to be moving in slow motion, as if he was the only one who wasn't happy with the repetition of everyday. And he had no idea why.

When he reached the entrance of the church he stared at the huge oak doors, unsure of what he truly wanted to do now that he had reached it. He knew for certain Aerith would be furious with him when he got back but at the moment he didn't truly care. Aerith was only twenty three, six years older than him, and couldn't really provide a mother figure for him and in his mind; she didn't really have the right to control him. Cloud knew that once he was eighteen and was considered an adult he would come back here for good, no matter what anyone else said.

Finally, he reached forward and pushed open the huge doors open. Inside, everything was covered in a layer of dust and he could smell the must that had seemed to gather there. Moonlight flittered in from the broken ceiling above him and he sat down in the aisle, staring up at it.

"And you are?" a voice questioned.

Cloud scrambled to his feet, whirling to look up at the pedestal. Atop it sat a man dressed completely in black with a deep red cloak that swirled around him. The man sat with his left arm resting on top his left knee, gazing at Cloud with a steady crimson gaze.

"Who are you?" Cloud whispered, staring into the garnet eyes of the mysterious man.

"I believe I asked you first but I suppose it doesn't matter since I already know who you are," the raven haired man spoke in a deep baritone voice.

Cloud's azure eyes narrowed. "How?"

The man stepped down from the pedestal and slowly walked towards him, crimson eyes nearly obscured by midnight hair. Cloud stared at the metal hand as it slowly clenched and unclenched.

"You're the lone survivor of the disease that wiped out an entire village. The village I have taken residence in recently."

"So who are you?" Cloud demanded.

"I'm Hell's Dark Arvenger. My name is Vincent."

Cloud stared at him. Hell's Dark Arvenger was supposed to be a myth. The Dark Arvenger was a human most of the time but it would lose control often to the beast inside its mind unless he had some sort of human contact daily.

"The Dark Arvenger is a myth," Cloud muttered, taking a step back.

"If the Dark Arvenger is a myth, does that make my existence merely a myth as well," Vincent asked quietly, continuing to near closer and closer.

Cloud was unsure of what to say or do as Vincent came to stand a mere inch from Cloud. Cloud's breath became erratic as he examined the devil in human form before him. Marble skin that Cloud knew would be cold to the touch; matching blood red eyes; raven hair that would be soft as feathers.

"Myths can't have existences," Cloud said, sounding more like he was trying to convince himself then Vincent.

"Then tell me, how am I here?" Vincent asked quietly.

"Um…" Cloud started.

Something close to a smirk crossed Vincent's face.

"You're so intelligent with your words," Vincent said, a trickle of amusement seeping into his voice.

"I…"

Cloud had no idea what to say; the words just wouldn't come up.

"I hope you realize I won't let you leave here," Vincent continued.

"What?" Cloud asked, his mouth going dry as fear settled in his stomach.

"You think I enjoy turning into one of the beasts every time I lose human contact?" Vincent suddenly growled, anger sparking in his eyes. "Do you think I want to be the Dark Arvenger?"

Cloud was stunned. He had heard in the myths that the Dark Arvenger was emotionless. But the raw need and anger that he felt radiating off Vincent now was anything but emotionless.

Before he could respond though, Vincent had a steely grip on his arm. Then he was roughly jerked forward, cool lips moving softly over his. He was once again, stunned. Despite the fiery anger and roughness he had felt moments before, Vincent's lips were surprisingly soft. _Wait. I'm not gay,_ Cloud thought as Vincent pulled away, a small pink tongue darting out to wet his lips. The anger was no longer in his eyes and the predatory feel in the air was suddenly gone. The red eyes were once again crimson voids, all traces of emotion gone.

"Did you just-" Cloud started.

"That was the contact I need. I can't be picky on the gender of who I get it from."

Vincent's tone had changed. Before, it had a sort of superiority to it. Now, it was dead, no life in it at all.

"I'm not…gay," Cloud said dumbly.

"And I believe in the tooth fairy," Vincent said dryly.

Cloud looked away, heart pounding. Yes, he had enjoyed the kiss. No, he wasn't going to admit it. How could he admit liking a kiss from the Dark Arvenger?

"You reacted to it. You know that you did," Vincent told him.

Cloud blushed. "I-"

"Will you come back here?" Vincent suddenly asked.

Cloud looked up surprised. "What?"

"I need human contact or I'll go insane," Vincent told him seriously.

"I…I'll come," he said quietly, shocked at what he was agreeing to.

Relief suddenly danced over Vincent's face and Cloud couldn't help but feel bad for him.

"I guess…I'll be going," Cloud muttered, turning to leave.

He was stopped by Vincent suddenly curling his metal hand around Cloud's wrist. Cloud turned and once again had soft lips moving over his own. This time though, he reacted without hesitation, gently kissing him back. _So maybe I am gay,_ he thought.

Vincent pulled away. "See? You are gay."


	2. Chapter 2

So here we are again, I suppose. Anna has smited me with another round of her awesomeness. I love this story…so, enjoy. Oh, and kudos to anyone who reviews. Literal kudos. And guess what kudos are? Kudos is a 1.0 oz (28 g) milk chocolate granola cereal bar produced by M&M Mars. It is currently offered in four varieties: M&Ms, chocolate chip, Snickers, and peanut butter. I found it on Wiki so it has to be true!

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything, trust me. If I did I'd keep Cloud, Vincent, and Leon all locked up in a closet together…mwahaha…

--

"CLOUD!" Aerith shouted.

Cloud was still basking in the glow of his experience with Vincent so he didn't feel the eight hits Aerith dealt him. Leon stood behind her, staring at him with a calculating gaze.

"Hi Aerith," Cloud muttered.

Aerith's anger slipped away. "You seem happy."

"I-" Cloud started.

"I'll let it slide for now. Go show Leon to your room. He's sharing with you."

Cloud sighed and nodded, brushing past them both. His room was in the basement to ensure his privacy. Leon thudded down the steps after him and into the darkened basement. The floor was a dull concrete grey and there were only a handful of boxes and nothing else.

"You sleep here?"

Cloud shook his head and pointed to a door to the right.

"Through there. Come on."

Cloud led Leon through the door and flicked on the light. Instead of the dull room Leon had been expecting, it was instead filled with color. Pictures colored in vibrant colors covered the walls and the ceiling was decorated with intricate patterns of black and red. There were two single beds, each on either side of the room.

"I wasn't expecting this," Leon admitted.

Cloud shrugged. "Whatever."

Leon shut the door and then turned to Cloud. "So who did you see?"

Cloud's heart pounded. "W-what do you mean?"

"You seemed to be glowing when you got back here. You obviously saw someone."

Cloud relented. _No sense in lying. _

"I met the Dark Arvenger."

Leon stared at him. "Dark Arvenger. He's a myth."

"That's what I thought. But he's real," Cloud said seriously.

"Then why are you happy? The Dark Arvenger is evil," Leon stated.

Leon was startled to see a blush wash over Cloud's face. His azure eyes glanced away from him.

"No reason," Cloud lied, trying to shove the memory of Vincent away.

"Bullshit," Leon growled. "What happened?"

Instantly, Cloud's walls went up. Whenever someone tried to pry into his thoughts, the doors to his mind closed, locking any threat away.

Leon sensed the change immediately. Cloud's stance had gone rigid and his knuckles were white from clenching his fists so tight. The blue eyes hardened to stone and the blush was but a nonexistent memory.

"None of your business. I'm going to bed."

--

The next day Cloud woke up early, slipping silently out of bed. He swiftly picked up his sketch pad and pencil before darting up the stairs and out into the fresh air of the desert. It was cool now but Cloud knew that by ten in the morning it would be hot. With one last look at the orphanage, Cloud headed for the canyon.

Upon reaching it, he stuffed the pencil in his pocket and gripped the sketchbook in his mouth. Then, he started scaling down the canyon wall. It took him a good half hour to reach the bottom and when he did he was surprised to see Vincent already there, staring at him with his calculating crimson gaze. Cloud took the sketch book out of his mouth and sucked in a deep breath. The descent had taken more effort than he had thought.

"The sketch book?" Vincent wondered.

"I um…was wondering if maybe I could um…draw you?"

_Why do I get so flustered around him?_

Vincent walked closer to him, staring at the sketchbook.

"I suppose you could," Vincent muttered, extending the metal hand and gently tugging the book out of his hands. "Mind if I look?"

Cloud shook his head. "Go ahead."  
Vincent carefully opened it to the first page, examining what was there. An open field with a setting sun, the glowing eyes of an owl at night, a full moon, and then several in completed pictures of the church.

"You're very talented," Vincent said quietly. "Have you drawn anything else?"

"Three notebooks full," Cloud said, blushing.

_His blush is cute. I could grow to love him…but I can't get attached,_ Vincent thought as he gently pinned Cloud to the canyon wall. Softly, he pressed his lips to Cloud's, relief washing through him s the snarling beasts in his head quieted. He started to pull away but was surprised when Cloud pressed closer, his tongue lightly running over Vincent's lips. Vincent was tempted to let him in but knew that if he did, it would end badly. So he pulled all the way away. Cloud blushed and he looked away. _So I definitely embarrassed myself there,_ Cloud thought.

"Are you attracted to me?" Vincent asked.

"Obviously," Cloud muttered.

"I'm a killer," Vincent stated.

"I know," Cloud said. "Can I draw now?"  
Vincent was surprised by Cloud's sudden change in mood. "I guess. Where?"

"The church."

As they walked towards the church, Vincent spoke.

"What is your obsession with that church?" Vincent asked.

"None of your business," Cloud replied.

Hearing the hostile tone Vincent backed off. No sense in making him mad.

"How is it that you don't get hot wearing all of that?" Cloud asked as he opened the doors of the church.

"I don't notice changes in the weather," Vincent replied. "Where do you want me?"

"The pedestal, how you were before," Cloud instructed.

Vincent nodded and neatly hopped onto the pedestal, slipping into the position he was in when they had first met. Cloud sat down on the ground in front of him and began drawing without a word. Vincent had no trouble sitting still; it had never really bothered him.

For several hours, Cloud drew and Vincent learned that Cloud could handle sitting still just as easily as he could. Only once did he move and it was only to shake his wrist out of a cramp.

"I should head back I guess," Cloud said as he closed the book.

"Are you done?" Vincent asked.

"I've only got the shading left to do and I'll do that at home.

Vincent nodded. "Will you be here tomorrow?"

"Of course. I can't have you going insane," Cloud said.

Vincent allowed a small smirk and then stepped off the pedestal, walking closer and standing directly in front of Cloud. Once again, like every time Vincent came near him, his heart thudded in his ears, so loud he was sure Vincent could hear it.

"There's something I want you to remember Cloud," Vincent told him.

"What?" Cloud gulped.

"Don't get too attached. It might end badly."

Then Vincent pulled him forward, kissing him long and hard. Cloud was surprised by the fierceness of the kiss and once again tried to deepen it. His surprise grew bigger when Vincent let him, locking the clawed hand tightly onto his hip, the human one threading into his golden locks and pulling him closer. Then, suddenly, he jerked away.

"So don't get attached huh," Cloud panted. "You're making that hard for me."

"I know. I'm sorry. But-"

Cloud cut him off by catching his lips again, pressing as close as he could and tangling his hands tightly in the mane of black hair. Vincent didn't pull away at all, unable to resist reacting, his human hand trailing up and down Cloud's spine. Cloud groaned and arched into him. _This has to stop,_ Vincent thought, pulling away.

"I'm sorry," Cloud whispered.

"Don't worry about it," Vincent said, still tracing Cloud's spine.

Cloud slumped against him, breathing heavily against his neck. Vincent felt a wave of affection for Cloud and gently wrapped his arms around him, holding him close.

"I guess I can't help it," Vincent said in a low voice. "I'm already attached to you after two days."

Cloud nodded. "I know…I feel the same."

"We shouldn't get close. If we do, you'll be bound to me. I don't want to ruin your life like that."

Cloud opened his mouth to respond but Vincent stopped him.

"Go home Cloud."


	3. Chapter 3

So…hi. I'm not exactly sure what to say…when I finally get around to writing a fanfic I hope I can update as fast…neh. We'll see, hmm? Oh, both Anna and I thank you for the reviews. We appreciate the feedback! bows Sankyuu!

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything, what a surprise. You know, I think it'd be awesome to have one of those little © things next to my name. Then I could sue you for saying my name! Or could I…? :goes off to ponder:

--

Cloud headed back to the orphanage, his thoughts blurring together about what Vincent had said. What did he mean by being bound to him? As he entered the town, not paying attention, he ran into Leon.

"I was just going to look for you," Leon admitted, running a hand through chocolate brown locks.

"Why?" Cloud asked.

"Just wanted to talk I guess," Leon replied, shrugging.

"O...k…" Cloud trailed off.

"So…do you wanna go eat or something?" Leon asked.

_Like a date?_ Cloud thought.

"I don't have any money," he said.

"Don't worry. I can pay," Leon told him hurriedly.

"Whatever."

"So where to?" Leon asked as they walked.

"Just pick a place, it's not like you have much to choose from," Cloud muttered.

It was true. With only three main roads and two a half of them being lined with houses, there were only three places to eat, a drug store, and a super market. So Leon picked the first one he saw and walked in. A waitress sauntered over to them, unnaturally blond hair swirling around her fake tan face.

"Oh hello there Cloud," she greeted in a sultry voice. "So did you think about my offer?"

_What offer?_ Leon thought.

"No. Probably never will," Cloud sighed. _Seeing as how I'm…gay…_

The girl pouted and bent over to look Cloud in the eyes with her huge blue ones.

"But why not?" she asked.

Leon chewed his bottom lip, angry. He didn't know why the fact that this girl drooling over his Cloud made him…wait…! _His Cloud?! _

"Call…just get me a damn water," Cloud growled.

"And you?" a more than angry Cally asked Leon.

"Um…I'm fine thanks…" he muttered.

The waitress slinked off and Cloud turned to Leon.

"She's been trying to bang me for the past two years. She's a whore and I hate her," Cloud sighed.

_I do too,_ Leon thought.

"Did you see the Dark Arvenger again?" Leon wondered.

"Vincent. His name is Vincent," Cloud said, correcting him.

"Whatever. So? Tell me about him."

"He's Vincent. Nothing more to it," Cloud responded, trying to suppress the blush that was threatening to engulf his face.

Leon watched as a blush crept up Leon's neck. Instantly, suspicions snuck their way into Leon's mind.

"Cloud, are you gay?" Leon asked.

Cloud's head thumped against the table and he refused to look at Leon. _I'll take that as a yes,_ Leon thought.

"Um…Cloud, I don't mind," Leon told him. "But you're in love with Vincent aren't you?"

Cloud nodded into the table.

"Why him?" Leon asked.

"He needs human contact. When I met him, he kissed me, and I…wanted him to do it again," Cloud mumbled. "Why am I telling you this?"

"Because you trust me."

"I barely know you."

"Gotta start somewhere."

Cally sauntered back up to them and promptly set their drinks down.

"Is that all?" she asked dully.

"For now, yes," Leon replied.

Cloud still had his head down and didn't acknowledge Cally's presence at all.

"It looks like you've gotten yourself into a mess. You wanna talk about it?" Leon asked.

"I'm not used to talking," Cloud admitted to the table.

Leon rolled his eyes. "You could start by putting your head up."

Cloud glanced up and then straightened. "Okay…"

"So…why do you love him?" Leon started.

"Besides the fact that he's gorgeous?"

Leon burst into laughter and Cloud's eyes narrowed. "What?"

"You are gay aren't you?" Leon snickered.

Cloud sighed. "We've covered that."

"Sorry. Go on."

"I'm just…attracted to him I guess. Everything about him draws me in. There's something that seems to tell you that he's lonely and I feel like I want to do everything in my power to stop it," Cloud tried to explain.

"Like you. You seem lonely," Leon told him.

Once again, the warning signals in Cloud's brain went off, telling him to close out the intruders. Leon could sense it from the way a guarded look appeared in Cloud's eyes.

"Cloud, don't hide," Leon said softly. "It won't do any good."

"But I…"  
"Maybe Vincent will help you too, Cloud," Leon told him, quickly distracting him. "So what does he look like?"

Cloud shoved the sketch book across the table. "Last picture."

Leon flipped the book open and stared at the drawing of Vincent. A long tangled mass of black hair almost shielded dark eyes from view and a cloak fell to the ground behind him. He sat on a pedestal, one leg dangling, the other supporting both of his arms. His eyes widened when he focused on the metal claw that rested on his knee. Through the drawing alone he could see the sharpness of it and he felt a sliver of fear crawl up his spine.

"It's the claw, isn't it?" Cloud asked. "Your fear."

"Well, yeah a bit," Leon admitted.

"He's gentle with it," Cloud said. "He would never intentionally hurt someone with it."

Leon passed it back to him. "He looks like how I would imagine the Dark Arvenger."

Cloud shrugged. "I guess."  
"So he lives in that church, right?"

"Yeah," Cloud replied.

"And since there's no chance of you catching the disease you don't have to worry about it," Leon said.

"Pretty much," Cloud sighed.

"Well…is that all?"

Cloud shook his head. "He said something about being bound to him. Like it was something bad. I don't know what though."

Leon shrugged. "I wouldn't know anything about it."  
Cloud said nothing, preferring silence now over talking. Leon took the opportunity to examine Cloud. His blue eyes were lost in thought and his blond hair hung in thin strands around his face. He knew the dreamy look on his face would be a result of thoughts about Vincent. For some reason, it caused an angry feeling inside his gut and he had no idea why. He decided not to think about this further and shook himself out of his thoughts.

"Are you going to eat at all?" Leon asked.

Cloud looked up. "Um…you get something. I'm not hungry," Cloud muttered before slipping back into his thoughts.

Leon inwardly sighed and waited for the whore of a waitress to return. Finally, Cloud glanced up at him when she left.

"So…I've spilled my heart to you. Your turn," Cloud ordered.

"It's only fair I guess," Leon muttered.

"Start with how you got the scar," Cloud suggested.

Leon visibly winced and Cloud mentally face palmed.

"Okay never mind. Start wherever you want," Cloud said.

Leon nodded. "I lived way to the east in a huge city. Had a few friends but nobody really close. People thought I had that perfect life and I suppose I did because I never really had any home problems. Until I was about fourteen. My dad last his job and became an alcoholic."

Leon winced at the memory.

"You don't have to keep going. I won't be offended," Cloud told him, knowing all too well how it felt to have someone pry where they were not wanted.

"I don't think I will. Not now."

"Here's your food," the unpleased voice of Cally announced.

She set the plate down before abruptly walking away.

"I think I hate her," Cloud muttered as Leon began eating.

Leon swallowed. "I can see why. So…when does school start up again?"

"A week," Cloud responded. "Why?"

"You still have a year left like me, don't you?" Leon wondered.

Cloud nodded. "Unfortunately."

"So…since this town is so small how big are the classes?"

"The entire twelfth grade consists only of twenty three students. The lower grades have a little more but not a lot," Cloud replied. "They cram us all into one school."

"Well, this will be difficult to get used to," Leon muttered.

"It's easier with small classes. You know everyone," Cloud said.

"So…tell me about everyone so I can stop talking and actually, you know, eat," Leon ordered.

Cloud rolled his eyes. "Well, I usually only hang around Axel and Demyx at school…and only then…They're both loud and obnoxious so I don't have to worry about talking. Reno is Axel's twin and there's not a single difference between them. Roxas is a quiet kid who is dating Axel. Sora is Roxas's twin and he's dating Riku-"

"Is everyone gay?" Leon asked.

"No," Cloud sighed. "Then there's Kairi who is the equivalent of Cally, if not worse. She's been trying to get the school emo, Zexion, to bang her. Namine is _her_ twin…yeah we do have a lot of twins. Namine is really nice actually, and quiet. Then there's Yuffie who is overly peppy and happy. And the "popular" guy Marluxia who likes to talk about banging Larxene in detail. But that's just a cover up because he's dating Zexion. Demyx is Zexion's best friend so that's how I know."

"So everyone at your school is gay," Leon stated.

"No," Cloud sighed. "Siax is completely straight and has been dating Cally. Luxord is the school drugee. Riona is a pretty nice girl, she's dating Demyx. Cid is one of Luxord's friends and so is Xigbar. Xaldin hangs around Marluxia and tries to act tough only to fail miserably. Then…Kadaj and Sephiroth."

Cloud shuddered, closing his eyes.

"What's with them?" Leon asked.

"Last year they locked min a closet after beating me up and stabbing my arm," Cloud explained, frowning at the memory.

"What happened to them?" Leon asked, eyes widening.

"They got away with it," Cloud replied.

"What?" Leon demanded.

"The principal hates me," Cloud said, shrugging. "Anyways. Lastly there's Lucrecia and Shelke. No, they aren't twins. Shelke is very serious so I've talked to her a few times. And…that's the twelfth grade."

"Who is the principal?" Leon asked.

"Xemnas," Cloud responded, wrinkling his nose in disgust. "He insists we call him by his first name."

"Weird…" Leon said. "So how are you going to spend time with Vincent if you have school work?"

"I have odd memory powers. I remember _everything_ I learn so I have no trouble in school," Cloud assured him.

"So um…I don't really have anything to talk about," Leon admitted. "Wanna walk around?"

"Nah. Think I'll head home and finish the drawing."

Leon nodded. "I'll see you later then."

"Thanks. For listening and stuff…" Cloud mumbled.

Leon grinned. "No problem Spiky."


	4. Chapter 4

New chappie everyone! Excited, no? AND I bring you great tidings!...or something. Anyway, my friend (who writes this) got a fanfic account! YAY! Now I don't have to post her stories! …I mean, she gets to post her own! Eheheh…no, I'm not lazy! You just do too much.

Ok, we strayed a bit there. Her name is Schizzar, and if you look for a story called Music of Life under Kingdom Hearts you can find her. And guess what? She already has some stories up! Woohoo! We're going to just post the rest of this one on my account, but after that the rest of 'em will be on hers. This is the second to last chapter (:cries:) and, WARNING, character death in the next chapter. Feel free to sob uncontrollably. (Please, sob uncontrollably while reviewing. Arregoto. :bows:)

One last note. (I swear this is it!) I'm beginning a Eureka Seven fanfic. Well, not beginning, because it's a oneshot, but you get the idea. I should have it up Monday (Memorial Day) but we'll see. I really want to get my own fanfic up, so look forward to that!

Disclaimer: And thus, I did admit that I owneth nothing.

--

The next morning, Cloud was stretched across one of the old church pews, his head resting comfortably on Vincent's lap. Vincent's clawed hand lightly ran through his hair and Cloud felt himself being lulled to sleep.

"School starts in a week," he said quietly.

"Hm," Vincent muttered.

"I'll get over here when I can," Cloud promised.

"Thank you Cloud, for doing this," Vincent said gruffly.

"I'm not complaining," Cloud told him.

Vincent pulled him up and sat him onto his lap, leaning forward and kissing him gently. Cloud shifted and kissed back, deepening the kiss. Vincent tugged him closer and fiercely moved his lips over his, his clawed hand tracing up his spine with the sharp points. Cloud whimpered as Vincent sucked gently at his lower lip and felt utterly weak as Vincent's human hand roamed over his back, trailing down his chest to rest at his hip, gently squeezing it to draw another whimper from Cloud. Then he began drawing away, letting the passion slowly slip away.

"Vincent," Cloud whispered, tucking his face into Vincent's neck and gently kissing it.

"What?" Vincent asked quietly, tilting his head back so Cloud had more room.

"I'm in love with you," Cloud admitted.

"I know," Vincent replied as Cloud continued to lavish his neck with kisses. "I love you too."  
Cloud drew away and met cobalt eyes with crimson.

"Are you sure? You aren't just using me?" Cloud asked.

Vincent's eyes closed. "God no. You are so addicting, you have no idea."  
Cloud looked away. "You can't mean that. There's-"

"Stupid. You don't think very highly of yourself, do you?" Vincent asked, his eyes snapping open.

Cloud still didn't look at him. "I just…don't see what's so good about me."

"You're absolutely beautiful for one. And you're accepting of who I am." Vincent leaned closer, breath roaming over Cloud's ear. "And to top it all off, you're an excellent kisser."

Vincent lightly nibbled on Cloud's ear sending Cloud into a fit of gasps and squirms. Vincent smirked and drew away.

"Besides, you make adorable noises," Vincent teased.

"I do not!" Cloud protested.

"If you say so."

Cloud nestled back into Vincent's neck, sighing.

"I don't want to go home today," Cloud mumbled.

"So don't," Vincent replied simply.

"Well, I have to at some point. I can't just not show up one night," Cloud pointed out. "Aerith would freak out."

"Who is she?"

"My mother figure until I'm eighteen," Cloud answered.

"What will you do when you graduate?"

"Go to college I suppose. I still have money from my parent's death and I only used tiny amounts of it. I'm saving for college," Cloud explained. "I would like it if you came."  
"I…guess I could. I don't like big crowds," Vincent said.

"Oh…I guess I could try to visit you."

"You really are bound to me now," Vincent muttered.

"What?" Cloud asked, drawing back to look him in the eyes.

"Bound. I can no longer receive human contact from anyone but you," Vincent admitted.

Cloud's eyes went wide. "But, how can you tell?!"

"You're giving up everything for me. That's the first stage. The second will be the need for human contact from me. The third…" Vincent shuddered, closing his eyes as if he were in a memory.

"What is it? Tell me!" Cloud begged.

"The third will be the want for me to take your life to save you from the torture of having to be near me."

Silence, Cloud stared, stunned at what he had just heard. His first instinct was to run. His second was to stay and try and figure out a way to fix what was happening. Third, he wanted to have answers to his questions.

"How…how do you know this?" Cloud whispered.

"It happened before. Seven years ago. There was a woman who was bound to me," Vincent started hoarsely. "At the third stage, she begged me to kill her and end the torture. After a week of such attempts I killed her."

Cloud eyes watered with tears he hadn't shed in years as he stared at the pain etched into Vincent's face. Instead of letting the tears fall, he threw his arms around him.

"I don't care about that!" Cloud hissed. "I'll take the risk for you!"

Vincent's eyes flashed open. _After learning that, he's still willing to be bound? I'm…surprised…_Vincent thought, wrapping his arms carefully around Cloud.

"Cloud…thank you…" Vincent whispered. "I…I think I'm in love with you."

"I know you do. I have known," Cloud told him.

"But Cloud…you should go. Think about what I've told you and I mean _really_ think about it."

Cloud nodded into his neck. "Okay. I will."

Leon was waiting for Cloud at the top of the canyon. Cloud was surprised to see him there, but glad at the same time. He need to talk to someone about what Vincent had said and he sure as hell wasn't going to tell Aerith.

"So…you look flustered," Leon commented.

"Vincent told me what being bound mean," Cloud said.

"And…?" Leon pressed.

"I'll long for his human contact. Then I'll become suicidal," Cloud said in a hurried rush.

Leon's mouth dropped open. "What?"

Cloud looked at him, his cerulean eyes filled with fear, confusion, and worry. But there was an underlying determination beneath all of it.

"So…what are you going to do?" Leon asked, concern in his voice.

"I'm going to stay with him," Cloud whispered. "Does that make me an idiot?"

"Yeah, kinda," Leon sighed.

"But I…can't just leave him…" Cloud mumbled.

"You can't die either," Leon protested. "Because where would that leave Vincent?"

Cloud looked down.

"Come on Cloud. Let's just walk okay?"

"Okay."

They both slowly started heading for the town, the heat not seeming to bother either of them.

"You need to think all of this through Cloud. If you died, Vincent would be forced into his beast forms without you."

"But he'll be forced into beast form if I don't stay with him too!" Cloud argued.

"He's been surviving forever now. You don't have to be bound to provide what he needs," Leon pointed out calmly.

"But…"

"You love him. So you want to help him," Leon finished. "But since you love him, wouldn't you want what's best for him?"

"I guess," Cloud muttered. _But I want to be selfish for once and not have it matter._

"So tomorrow, tell him you can't see him anymore, for both of your sakes," Leon said.

Cloud nodded dejectedly and Leon sighed, glad that he had been able to talk rationality back into him.

"Do you want to eat now?" Leon asked, gently grasping Cloud's shoulder.

"I guess," Cloud said quietly.

"Don't be depressed, Cloud. Please don't," Leon begged.

"Sorry."

_Maybe rationality isn't good for once,_ Leon thought with worry.

A week passed and everyday Cloud snuck out to see Vincent and everyday he was back before Leon could catch him. He couldn't stand not seeing Vincent and he felt a trickle of fear upon realizing that he had entered the second stage of being bound.

"So school starts tomorrow," Leon commented. "Is Vincent gone?"

He and Leon sat in their shared room, each lying in their own beds. Cloud sucked in a deep breath. "VincentandIhaveenteredthesecondstage," he said in a quick and hurried rush.

"What the hell, Cloud? I thought you said you would break it off with him!"  
"I couldn't! Don't you understand that, Leon?" Cloud shouted.

The sudden burst of anger shocked them both.

"Cloud, I…I'm just worried," Leon mumbled.

"I know. But…I can handle this alone. I've handled life so far well enough. Without you."

Cloud knew his words stung and he was glad. If he could push Leon far enough away, he wouldn't feel so bad about what he chose in the end.

"And you were just opening up too," Leon sighed.

"Maybe I don't want you prying anymore," Cloud told him.

"I know you don't mean that. You want someone to talk to, Cloud, and I'm the only one there is."

"But when we enter the third stage, which is inevitable now, I might die. I don't want to get close to anybody only to leave them."

"But I want to get close to you," Leon said quietly, startled when he realized how true it was.

Cloud turned to look at him. "Please don't, Leon. Until I know for sure what my fate is, don't talk to me."

Leon sucked in a deep breath. "First, I need to tell you something. I won't deny I've grown attracted to you. I most definitely have. Which is weird because I never thought I was gay," he said, standing up and walking over to Cloud.

Cloud sat up, legs hanging off the bed. Leon grabbed his knees and gently pried them apart, stepping between them as he tilted Cloud's face up, making it flush red. His blue eyes showed he was unsure of what to do in response to Leon's advance. Yes, he was attracted to Leon, not as much as Vincent thought. His thoughts completely shorted out though when Leon pressed his lips to Cloud's, stunning him.

Compared to Vincent's fiery and dominating kisses, Leon's was gentle, soft, and warm. Leon learned further into him without think and Cloud let himself be forced back onto the mattress, the kiss never going beyond gentle movements and small nips and Cloud found that he was content with that. And then Leon began deepening it and soon Cloud was gasping into his mouth. Leon pulled back briefly and Cloud turned away, panting.

"You are so…beautiful," Leon told him.

"Vincent says the same thing."  
"After that you can still only think of him?" Leon whispered.

"I'm sorry," Cloud muttered. "I just…love Vincent…more than…you…he needs me…more than you."

Cloud turned back to face him and Leon took that as the go ahead. He once again pressed his lips firmly to Cloud's, lightly licking his lips and Cloud let him in, pressing firmly to him. Leon drew away from him, gently nipping his way down to Cloud's neck and nipping his pulse. Cloud gasped, eyes flying open and he twisted his hands into Leon's hair, holding him there.

"Right there," Cloud whispered as Leon continued nipping and sucking at it.

Cloud knew there would be a mark by the time Leon was through but he was done caring. This was exactly what he had been craving from Vincent only now he was getting it from Leon. But he was still craving Vincent's touch, his lips, his taste.

"Leon," he whispered, wriggling beneath him. "I can't do this."

"Yes, you can," Leon told him, continuing to plant kisses along Cloud's slim neck.

"But…I want Vincent," he stated, trying to be firm with his voice.

Leon pulled away gently and Cloud winced.

"I understand Cloud. But just know I'm here for you."

Cloud abruptly reached for Leon and clung to him tightly. "Thank you Leon. But I need to see Vincent now."


	5. Chapter 5

"What is that

And thus, the saga ends. Ah, woe is me. But I shall reveal nothing! I hope you liked this story as much as I did. For more of her stuff, her author's name is Schizzar. Please review! All feedback is appreciated!

Disclaimer: If I owned any Final Fantasy games, I would be filthy rich. And I'm not (as evidenced by how I spend my time), so I don't. Own anything, that is.

--

"What is that?" Vincent demanded, staring at the mark Leon had left.

"Leon and I…made out…" Cloud whispered, looking down. "I'm sorry."

"A little…but I couldn't stop craving you," Cloud mumbled.

He didn't react as Vincent ran his clawed hand though his golden hair, leaning forward and gently kissing his forehead. Cloud leaned into him, sighing contentedly as Vincent hugged him gently, tracing small designs on his back.

"I love you, Cloud. But I wish you would leave me."

"I could never do that. I love you too much," Cloud murmured.

"But-"

"I won't let you face anything without me," Cloud informed him before suddenly slamming their lips together.

Vincent was surprised but reacted without hesitation, easily pinning Cloud to the church wall. Cloud accepted it his domination without a second thought and let his moans and whimpers escape out, wanting Vincent to hear them. Vincent was mildly stunned by Cloud's sudden vocalization. He ran his hand down Cloud's side to rest at his hip, holding him even more firmly against the wall. Cloud accepted this as well by twirling his arms around Vincent's neck and tangling his hands in the thick black locks. He had never before felt such intense passion. Passion that set fire to his blood and made his head spin from the overload on his senses. The fiery feelings made him want nothing more but the feel of Vincent's hands on his body, his tongue caressing his.

"Vincent," he panted, pulling away and resting his head against his. "This isn't enough anymore."

Cloud was shocked at what he was saying. He had never thought he would lose his virginity and had most definitely not expected to lose it to a guy, the Dark Arvenger no less. But now, he wanted nothing more than to let Vincent take him, all off him.

"Cloud. You don't know what you're saying," Vincent said quietly.

"Yes, I do. Take me, Vincent. Please."

--

Cloud's eyes slowly opened to light splattering across his face. _  
Shit,_ he thought, turning to see Vincent lying next to him. Vincent's arm was draped possessively around his waist, their legs tangled together.

"Do you regret it?" Vincent asked, not opening his eyes.

"No…but I am in so much trouble," he mumbled.

"Why?"

"First day of school," Cloud answered.

Vincent helped Cloud closer. "Don't go."

"I didn't go home last night. Aerith is already mad at me. If I don't show up at school I'll have to explain you to her," Cloud muttered.

"Then go. I'll be here when you return."

Vincent gave him a chaste kiss before releasing him.

--

Cloud ducked into his third hour class, yellow late pass in hand. The teacher, Mrs. Jenkins, looked pissed.

"You are _very_ late, Cloud," she growled. "Take a seat by Shelke and copy the notes."

Cloud didn't respond, just went to his seat and sat down beside Shelke. Shelke cast a glance at him with calculating blue eyes. Behind him sat Leon and he could practically feel his gaze burning into him. About half way through class, a note found its way onto his desk, landing on it noiselessly. With a sigh he opened it to reveal Demyx's messy handwriting.

D: Where the hell were you, you sexy beast you? : )

C: If I told you, you'd blab to everyone. And don't call me that.

D: What? Sexy beast? But you are!

C: You're an idiot, just so you know. And if you have to know I was with the Dark Arvenger.

D: What the fuck Cloud…what are you smoking?

C: You wanted to know and I'm not lying.

D: Are you fucking him?  
C: Demyx…why are you asking?  
D: So you are.

C: What? Where did you come to that conclusion?

D: You were getting defensive.

C: Asshole.

D: You love me.

C: Yeah right bastard

D: Your words, they wound me.

C: Shut up and leave me alone. I'm trying to pay attention.

D: No you aren't!

C: That's not the point.

D: Do you really hate me that much?

C: Yes.

D: Well fine. So…who's the new kid.

C: Leon. Why?

D: You banging him?

C: I'm done talking to you.

D: So you are.

--

"You didn't come home last night," Leon stated as they walked to class.

"Obviously."  
"You were with Vincent. What happened?"

"Stuff," Cloud mumbled.

"You're impossible-"

"Spiky!"

Cloud was promptly tackled to the ground by a blur of red. Leon stepped back as the red head scrambled to his feet, a red ponytail moved to hang over his right shoulder while bangs were moved out of blue green eyes.

"Hey new kid. I'm Reno," he stated, helping Cloud to his feet.

"Leon," Leon stated.

"Reno, I hate you," Cloud growled. _Now my ass really _does_ hurt…_

"Reno. Cloud hates you so leave!" called a voice.

Leon turned to see another red head striding towards them, an arm draped around a blond's shoulders. The blond didn't appear to mind and had a sleepy look as if he had just woken up. _Roxas and Axel if I remember correctly,_ Leon thought as the two came to a stop.

"Axel, no one asked you," Reno said.

"I've hated you since we met," Cloud told him.

"Spiky, you suck sometimes," Reno grumbled.

"How 'bout all the time!" Demyx cried, jumping up behind Axel and winking at Cloud.

"Demyx, you're sick," Cloud stated.

After more arguing the group finally reached the lunch room, minus Reno anyways. Demyx was a never ending stream of words and they were soon joined by Rinoa. And that was what shut Demyx up. The moment she arrived he was all googly eyes, staring at her.

Leon could easily see why Demyx was in love with her. She was beautiful, with wavy brown hair that reached her shoulders and kind eyes that reminded him of Aerith's. She lightly kissed Demyx's forehead and sat down beside him.

"Hi, Cloud. Where were you this morning?" she asked.

"Slept in late," he lied.

Leon sighed. _I can't believe he was gone all night with Vincent. Could he have…? Would he really go that far? Or did Vincent make him?_

"Spacing out there, Leon," Axel said. "Think about a dreamy lover like my sexy Roxy?"

"Axel!" Roxas cried, burying his face into Axel's chest.

"I am merely stating the truth," Axel told him.

Cloud had already zoned out and was no longer paying attention to what was happening around him. _I don't want to tell Leon what happened. I think he might…hate me for it,_ Cloud thought. _I mean he wanted me to break it off completely with Vincent. If he learned that I went all the way with him…he'd never forgive me._

"So, do you still have the scar, Cloud?" mused a voice behind him.

Cloud whirled around, fear spiking through him. Leon saw Axel's gaze darken as he glared at the two silver headed teens who towered above Cloud. One had long hair, almost to his knees while the other had shoulder length hair. _Must be Sephiroth and Kadaj,_ Leon thought.

"Get out of here," Axel growled.

"Shut up, fag," Kadaj sneered.

Cloud's eyes flashed dangerously moments before his elbow suddenly plunged into Kadaj's stomach.

"Leave, both of you," Cloud hissed.

_Didn't see that coming,_ Leon thought.

"If you insist, Cloud," Sephiroth said coolly.

"Which I'm sure he does," Axel grumbled. Then a mischievous grin broke across his face. "Hey, Kadaj."

Kadaj turned. "What?"

Axel suddenly grabbed Roxas and slammed him onto the table, leaning over and kissing him right in front of Kadaj.

"Oh my god!" Kadaj shouted, running away and screaming more words.

"I think my soul just died," Sephiroth said plainly, before following after Kadaj calmly.

Axel pulled away, laughing, and Leon was sure he had never seen someone as red as Roxas. But he was smiling lightly as Axel pulled him up, cuddling him gently. _I wish Cloud and I could have a relationship like that._

--

As soon as the final bell rang Cloud took off. Even only a few hours without Vincent's touch and he already felt like he was going mad. _Is this what Vincent feels like everyday?_ Cloud was amazed at how quickly he was able to scale down the canyon wall. Vincent was waiting for him at the bottom of the canyon.

"School fun?" he teased.

"I…need you so much," Cloud whispered. "It hurts."

Vincent's eyes grew weary. "You're starting to feel the effects, aren't you?"

Cloud nodded, clinging to Vincent like a lost child, pressing close to him. "Please, Vincent. I'm dying."

Vincent quickly seized Cloud's mouth, not hesitating to explore the cavern he had grown so used to. Cloud was more needy this time, whimpering for more as Vincent's hands danced over him, seeking out the spots that had made Cloud moan in pleasure from the night before. Finally, Cloud wrenched away, tears sparking in his eyes.

"It all hurts, Vincent. Make it stop. Please," Cloud begged.

Vincent's eyes widened. _Has Cloud really reached the third stage already?_

"What do you mean? What hurts?" Vincent asked.

"Everything you touch. Hurts," Cloud whimpered, falling to the ground and curling up in a tight ball.

Vincent knelt down, being careful not touch him.

"Cloud, this is the third stage," he murmured. "You want to die, don't you?"

"Yes…but I want to help you. No matter what. I love you Vincent," Cloud told him, uncurling so that he could lock azure eyes with crimson.

"Cloud. I love you, too…but I can't stand hurting you, at all."

Gently, he stroked Cloud's face. "Does it hurt?"

"A little. Barely," Cloud whispered.

Vincent leaned down, gently kissing his mouth. It was blissfully sweet and despite the small spark of pain, Cloud wanted it more than ever. It was soft, gentle, and sweet, so different from the ones he had gotten from Vincent before. As Vincent gently caressed Cloud's lips with his own, he slowly drew the gun he always kept in his cloak.

"I love you, Cloud," he whispered, drawing fully away.

"Vincent…what are you doing?" Cloud asked fearfully.

"Your burning need for me will disappear when I die," Vincent told him. "It's better this way."

"NO! No it's not! Please Vincent! Don't leave me here alone!" Cloud whimpered, tears flooding his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Cloud," Vincent murmured. "Climb the cliffside and no matter what you hear, keep going and don't look back."

"Where will you go?" Cloud asked quietly.

"The church. Goodbye, Cloud. And never forget, I love you."

Cloud turned, unable to look Vincent in the eyes without flinging himself into his arms and never letting go. Then he placed his hands on the canyon wall and began to climb. It took every scrap of willpower he had to keep climbing and not look back and watch Vincent disappear into the church. He had just reached the top when a sudden gunshot rang out, echoing everywhere.

Without realizing it, a wail ripped out of Cloud's throat and fell to the ground sobbing. _Vincent…god, Vincent. I love you._ He did not hear Leon's quiet approach and he did not feel tender arms wrap around him gently, pulling him close. All he knew was the empty hole in his heart where Vincent had been only moments before.


End file.
